1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise machines for use indoors and is particularly concerned with an exercise machine for simulating stair climbing.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise machines which simulate stair climbing types of exercise are relatively well known in the exercising field. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,338 of Potts describes such an apparatus in which right and left pedals are pivotally mounted on a frame. The user depresses alternate pedals against the action of a spring in a fashion similar to that used in climbing stairs. A monitoring system monitors the work performed by the user and displays that information on a screen mounted at an appropriate height on the frame, in the form of an LED graphical display. Other stair climbing exercise machines are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,496,147 of DeCloux, et al., 4,676,501 of Hoagland, et al., and 3,970,302 of McFee.